Tradesmen such as construction workers, plumbers, electricians, and farmers often use trucks to not only transport equipment to a job site, but also to work with or install what they transport. Therefore the truck must also function as a mobile shop, in which the truck is required to be able to store tools and small hardware items like screws, nails and fittings.
To satisfy such a need, truck utility boxes have been provided for installation on truck beds. However, truck utility boxes suffer a variety of deficiencies. For example, truck utility boxes are secured to the truck bed, thereby decreasing the overall cargo space for transporting items. Further, truck utility boxes do not provide sufficient storage space for special tools or items associated with trailers to be towed by the trucks. For example, if the truck is connected to a trailer requiring special tools, the contents of the truck utility box must be removed or left unprotected on the truck bed. Further, each time the truck is connected to a different trailer, the items or tools associated with the trailers must be exchanged or left unprotected.
Therefore, a need exists for a trailer utility box that is capable of storing tools and various other items on or along a trailer. Further, a need exists for a trailer utility box that does not decrease the cargo space and overall transport capability of the trailer.